Evangelie naar Lucas
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het evangelie naar Lucas (vaak kortweg Lucas genoemd) is het derde van de vier evangeliën in het Nieuwe Testament van de Bijbel, en het derde van de drie synoptische evangeliën. Auteur Hoewel het boek zelf nergens een naam van de auteur noemt, wordt traditioneel aangenomen dat het geschreven is door Lucas, die volgens sommigen een arts was die de apostel Paulus op zijn reizen begeleidde. Het Bijbelboek Handelingen is hoogstwaarschijnlijk van dezelfde schrijver. Dat Lucas arts zou zijn geweest, zou blijken aan de grote aandacht die hij geeft aan verhalen over zieken en hun wonderlijke genezing. De evangelist claimt niet zelf ooggetuige van Jezus' leven te zijn geweest, maar alles grondig onderzocht te hebben en een geordend verhaal opgesteld te hebben (Lucas 1:1-4). Dit 'geordend' is waarschijnlijk relatief bedoeld ten opzichte van het fragmentarisch onderwijs wat zijn opdrachtgever Theofilus tot dan toe had genoten. Lucas maakte bij zijn onderzoek waarschijnlijk gebruik van verschillende bronnen. De grote mate van overlap tussen de drie evangelisten wijst volgens theologen op het gebruik van gemeenschappelijke bronnen. Van de 1151 verzen heeft Lucas er 389 gemeen met het evangelie naar Matteüs en het evangelie naar Marcus, 176 met alleen Matteüs, 41 met alleen Marcus, waarbij er 544 uniek voor Lucas overblijven. In veel gevallen komt zelfs de woordkeus overeen. Dit wordt het synoptische vraagstuk genoemd. De meest geaccepteerde theorie is de twee bronnen theorie, waarin het evangelie naar Marcus samen met een onbekende bron, meestal bron Q (Duits: Quelle) genoemd, als basismateriaal voor zowel Matteüs als Lucas heeft gediend. De vroegste aanwijzing dat de apostel Paulus reisgezellen had die eventueel ook teksten schreven vinden we bij Justinus de Martelaar, die in zijn dialoog met Trypho (ca. 103) schrijft over "de memoires van de apostelen en hen die hen volgden" (afwijkend van zijn gebruikelijke wijze van uitdrukken "de memoires van de apostelen"). Maar de eerste uitdrukkelijke vermelding van een genaamde Lucas als schrijver vinden we bij Irenaeus in ca. 180. Ontstaan Traditioneel namen christenen aan dat Lucas zijn evangelie schreef op aanwijzingen van Paulus, of dat Paulus een van de informatiebronnen van Lucas was. Als het boek Handelingen der apostelen eveneens door Lucas geschreven is volgt dat het evangelie kort daarvoor, in de periode 60-63 moet zijn opgesteld. Tegenwoordig wordt Lucas zowel vroeger (40-60) en later (80-130) gedateerd. Een latere datering houdt in dat de auteur geen reisgezel van Paulus zou kunnen zijn geweest. Inhoud Het evangelie naar Lucas begint met een uitgebreide beschrijving van de geboorte van Jezus Christus: met Kerst wordt altijd dit verhaal gelezen. Dit deel bevat enkele korte stukken lyriek, nl. de lofzang van Maria en de lofzang van Zacharias. Na een relatief uitgebreide beschrijving van het optreden van Johannes de Doper bevat het evenals Mattheus een verslag van de bergrede en het Onze Vader gebed. Het evangelie bevat naast een aantal wonderen enkele bekende gelijkenissen die we niet bij de andere evangeliën aantreffen, zoals de gelijkenis van de verloren zoon en de barmhartige Samaritaan. Een belangrijk deel van het evangelie wordt ingenomen door de lijdensgeschiedenis, het lijden en sterven van Jezus. Het evangelie eindigt met het verhaal van de Emmaüsgangers, dat zich afspeelt vlak na Jezus' dood en opstanding. Kenmerken * Het evangelie naar Lucas heeft in de loop der tijd verschillende namen gekregen die een deel van de kenmerken uitdrukken: het "evangelie der natiën, vol van genade en hoop, de wereld verzekerend van de liefde van een lijdende heiland." "het evangelie van een heilig leven", "het evangelie voor de Grieken", "het evangelie van de toekomst", "het evangelie van het progressieve christendom", "het historisch evangelie", "het evangelie van de goede dokter", "het evangelie van het vaderschap van God en de broederschap der mensen", "het evangelie van de vrouwen", "het evangelie van de verworpenen: de Samaritaan, de publieke vrouw, en de tollenaar", en "het evangelie van de tolerantie." *Lucas heeft veel aandacht voor de arme, de vrouw en de Heilige Geest. *De schrijver gebruikt enkele Latijnse woorden (Lucas 7:41, 8:30, 11:33, 12:6, en 19:20), maar geen Syrische of Hebreeuwse woorden behalve sikera, een alcoholische drank als wijn, maar niet van druiven (afgeleid van het Hebreeuwse shakar, "hij is onder invloed". Leviticus 10:9), waarschijnlijk palmwijn. *Dit evangelie bevat 28 verschillende referenties naar het oude Testament. *Veel woorden en zinsneden komen zowel in dit evangelie als in de brieven van Paulus voor, vergelijk Luk. 4:22 met Efeziërs 4:6; Lucas 4:32 met 1 Korintiërs 2:4; Lucas 6:36 met 2 Korintiërs 1:3; Lucas 6:39 met Romeinen 2:19; Lucas 9:56 met 2 Korintiërs 10:8; Lucas 10:8 met 1 Korintiërs 10:27; Lucas 11:41 met Titus 1:15; Lucas 18:1 met 2 Tessalonicenzen 1:11; Lucas 21:36 met Efeziërs 6:18; Lucas 22:19-20 met 1 Korintiërs 11:23-29; Lucas 24:34 met 1 Korintiërs 15:5. *Woordkeus en taalgebruik in dit evangelie en het boek Handelingen komen sterk overeen. Het woord- en taalgebruik is dat van een ontwikkeld man. Externe link * NBV = Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling - Lucas Op bovengenoemde site staan rechtsboven ook andere vertalingen aangegeven: *GNB96 = Groot Nieuws Bijbel 1996 *NBG51 = Nederlands Bijbelgenootschapsvertaling 1951 *SV = Statenvertaling *SV77 = Herziene Statenvertaling 1977 *WV95 = Willibrordvertaling 1995 Evangelie naar 3 Categorie:Evangelie